cforgefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Starstorm angel
Welcome Hi, welcome to Critter Forge Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Skills page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jigokuro (Talk) 05:33, July 25, 2010 Locations Hey this is GS693 (guiltyspark693) from the site. Trying to add in locations where parts are found. One I can't find is where are angel wings found? Doing this slowly since I'm new. MSG me on Kongreate chat critter rm 02 Welcome Welcome :P Just wondering, if u could at least just help me post up a theory based on my data, since I don't know where to put this. Better to countercheck this with your data, as I have zero data on tier 2, 3 and 4 critters. Tails add Strength II T to specific critters. (eg. Fish Tail to fish, Lion Tail to wolf, Lizard Tail to lizard) Dorsals add Resist II T to specific critters. (eg. Dorsal fin to fish, Bristles to wolf) Wings add Speed II T to specific critters. (eg. Butterfly Wings to moth, Bird Wings to bird) Horns add Impair Mind II T to specific critters. (eg. Insect Antenna to moth, Snail Antenna to fish, Rhino Horn to crustacean) Jaws add Slow II T to specific critters. (eg. Big Teeth to fish, Snake Tongue to lizard) Claws add Vulnerability II T to specific critters.( eg. Claws to wolf, Black Talons to bird, Pincers to moth, Frog Feet to lizard and fish) Also, just to make finding skills/attachments easier for others, All tails add at least one Speed attachment. All dorsals add at least one Parry attachment and one Restore Health Points attachment. All wings add at least Dispel Bonuses II T, one Parry attachment and one Speed attachment. All horns add at least Dispel Deteriorations II T, one Physical Damage attachment and one Duration attachment. All jaws add at least one red attack skill, one Dispel attachment and one Duration attachment. (Snake Tongue and Mandibles add 2 Duration attachments.) All Claws add at least one red attack skill and one Physical Damage attachment. All of this data sounds very plausible!~ :) And if it's true, then it's awesome!~ Lol Dragon horns don't give duration to a wolf I don't think though. :c As for the tails, I'm also pretty sure that Bird Tail adds strength II T to a bird and that the fish tail also gives the strength II T to a calamari, which supports your theories. :) I would have considered posting that information to the appendages talk page, although here worked great as well. :) Starstorm angel 22:42, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay I added ALL this info to the appendage page now. :) Thanks again!~ Starstorm angel 05:38, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Images I was able to add my image but when I tried to replace/update Bite_R.jpg with Bite_R.png I got the error; The file is corrupt or has an incorrect extension. Please check the file and upload again. Is there any way to replace an image with a different extension with out having to edit every page it's on? Why are you trying to change the image's extension? Starstorm angel 08:32, August 12, 2010 (UTC) And no unfortunately, I don't believe there is a way to replace every instance of an image without editing every page it's on.. Most images are only on one page though.. ^^ Starstorm angel 08:36, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Ahh I see the Bite I R picture you put up. It does look nice :) Starstorm angel 08:37, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Shows up as purple on some browsers and blue one others. Anyone that has the most up-to-date firefox must disable their color profiles in order to see this image correctly. People with older verisions will not have any problem. To disable your color profile in firefox 3.5 or later type about:config in the address bar then set the value for gfx.color_management.mode to 0. Cheers! ^.^ v 12:17, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm thinking I might like the originals better as that's how they appear in game, just a thought. Did you make those yourself? :O Starstorm angel 06:28, August 13, 2010 (UTC) That's how they appear after you add them in the skill editor. I don't care if you want to use the other ones, I just used theses cause they were bigger and more visable. If you replace them with the older looking ones just make sure you use a format that doesn't affect the quality at all and make sure they look clean with no outline. Thanks. ^.^ v 06:28, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Lol nah these are fine. =] Starstorm angel 09:01, August 14, 2010 (UTC) There is no page that links to Achievements, it should be listed some where rather than trying to search for it. ^.^ v 20:07, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay I added it to the list of "main pages" for now. Starstorm angel 06:30, August 13, 2010 (UTC) removal of info While I deeply appreciate the new information recently added to the appendages page...I strongly disagree with removing confirmed information regarding additional skills/traits various apps can give. This new "clean" version of the page denies people who want to plan new critters the opportunity to compare the benefits and weaknesses of appendages side by side. For example, I recently decided to make a confuse-proof critter. I want to combine as many appendages as possible to maximize resist skill and condition resistance traits...but with the current version of the page I can't make that comparison without being forced to navigate between several individual app, skill, and trait pages. It would be tremendously more beneficial to have it all summed up on one nice page. Respectfully request confirmed data be put back in...so we're building our current knowledge base, the basic intent of the wiki, rather than replacing it. Thanks for reading. Petermesmer 11:19, August 15, 2010 (UTC) TLDR: Having the info in many different places at once makes it very difficult to edit. Having the info on the individual appendage pages is better, because we can add more info per appendage there (i.e. images, combos etc.) Thanks for your input Petermesmer. =] I completely agree with the usefulness of having 1 page that has info on each of the appendages in one easy to find place. Originally, there was that info on the Appendages page itself.. However the info that was listed there was still 70% or more wrong as appendages were being updated at such a rapid rate that it was hard enough for me to check/update the individual appendage pages with the correct info, let alone every other page that had the exact same info on it. I added this new info to the main appendage page as it significantly changed the way appendages are known as working (many people seemed to think those bonus pieces came from certain "combos" and such). Lol in fact, the info currently on the appendage main page hasn't even been fully added to the individual appendage pages. In addition, at least some of the "confirmed" info that was added was wrong. I guess I got midly annoyed and rather than trying to fix info that was already posted correctly on the individual appendage pages, I simply deleted it. If you, or someone else, would like to actively maintain a page with correct and up-to-date info for all the appendages in one easy to work with page, more power to them, but I would prefer they not just add a few traits and skills and leave it. =P On another note, I am doing my best atm to simply update the "comes from:" box on skills and traits as often as possible at the moment. This should make constrasting and comparing a lot easier, as people can then look up a skill/trait they want and see what appendages give what they need. FYI: If your comparing traits given by different appendages, try the traits page, as it has a "from" column. I am going to be going through and fixing that column as much as possible later today. :) Starstorm angel 18:22, August 15, 2010 (UTC) As for a confuse proof critter, I was thinking about that too. =] I do not believe there is any really good info on appendages that would help with that yet on the wiki... You can get a Resilient splicer from a walrus.. and I have reason to believe that Bat Wings give dumb (I will test this very soon). Fish are also dumb, and lizards are Immunized. Lawl. Resist II T should come from certain dorsal appendage that depends on the species. (check the appendage main page) I'm not sure what Resist I R, besides crocodile and tortoise.. I also actually have a fish and 2 walri atm that have the trait "resilient" and I'm not sure where it comes from yet (still figuring that out), so you might be able to get resilient as well. :) Starstorm angel 18:22, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Breath Attack II B Hey I'm StoDaBest and I found out how to get that Breath attack II B. I have it on 3 critters. Then how do you get it? Let me know or add this info to the wiki? Thanks. Starstorm angel 02:53, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, since I'm the first one to discover it, I guess I can play with the situation a little :D Ok, it requires wings, doral, tail and claw apps. Sto: If you put 4 "~"s at the end of your sentence, it adds your signature, making this easier to read. :) What apps and species did the critter you found it on have? I would be happy to help in terms of testing. Thanks. Starstorm angel 03:09, August 19, 2010 (UTC) StoDaBest 03:12, August 19, 2010 (UTC) StoDaBest 03:17, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Haha coolio. What ? Thanks. Starstorm angel 03:21, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Wtf why did you just delete things that we said on my own talk page and call it useless stuff? =P Lol you don't have to share what the combo is if you don't want.. -.- Thanks for the images and description btw. =] Starstorm angel 03:59, August 19, 2010 (UTC) lol he can't escape the history =p Soul4hdwn 04:02, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Lol this is true. xP I just copied an image from the edgebee wiki though to be safe... I prefer not to have to block anyone if I can help it. ^^ Starstorm angel 04:13, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Indeed, I don't want to tell how to get it.. now =/StoDaBest 15:24, August 19, 2010 (UTC) page found in wrong name? in the skills page "focusing" is under special when it is actually called just "focus" which exists already in proper location BUT empty. can't move a page to an existing without doing old fashion copy paste but then that'll leave a blank page i don't know how to delete... Soul4hdwn The skill is actually called focusing in game. ^^ I am thinking of moving it to simply "Focus" though, as this is the term more players use. ^^ Thanks, and yeah you can't delete pages cause ur not an admin.. I'll take care of it. :3 Starstorm angel 23:26, August 19, 2010 (UTC) um yeah i KNOW "i" can't lol but you can and thats why i was asking XD to the rest of that, thats not what i meant but if it is actually called focusing, then there's no problem except moving focusing into buffs section instead of the others section and removing the "focus". or go ahead and do what both of us said and merge them but still it goes into buffs not the others. --soulhdn Lol I actually ended up forgetting to do it after I posted that. LOL, it's fixed now. :) Starstorm angel 06:10, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Player Achievement I saw another achievement on amgwolf's profile. its called "Player." --Unknown Hmm interesting... I will ask him. Thanks. :) Starstorm angel 02:35, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Weaken II B Thanks to welcome :) Weaken is on this spider. Insect Antenna, Mandibles, Pincers, Insect Wings, Scorpion Tail. But I don't know what appendages/combos give weanken. XD